Pokemon: New Vestroia
by Ventus Bakugan Master
Summary: While on a ship headed towards what they think is a new region, May and her friends go through a dimensional rift that takes them into New Vestroia. However, their ship is immediately destroyed by the Vexos. What will happen when the trainers meet the Resistance and join forces for an exciting andventure? Some May/Dan, Dawn/Ace, Zoey/Shun, Paul/Mira, and Ash/Julie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bakugan. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

Notes: Due to the types of certain Pokémon, there will be more than six attribute energies in this story.

May, Ash, Max, Dawn, Paul, and Zoey were all on the S.S. Spiral, and it was taking them to the Vestroia Region. The six Pokémon Trainers were all eager to participate in Pokémon battles and contests, not to mention that they had also changed up their teams.

"We've been sailing for hours now, and we're still not there? Can't this ship go any faster?" Max wondered, as he looked extremely impatient. He was really eager to win the Vestroia League, like Ash and Paul.

Max held a Poké Ball in his hands, and it contained a Treecko that he had recently received from Professor Birch. "_My first Pokémon is a Treecko! This is so awesome!" _he thought while smiling happily and relaxing in a chair on the top deck of the ship.

On the lower deck of the ship, in the dining room, Dawn was talking with May and Zoey about preparing for the possibility of Pokémon Contests in the Vestroia Region. The three girls confidently looked at each other, but they did tend to scream when the ship made turning points, causing the tables to slide to opposite sides of the room.

"Pikachu, isn't this great? I don't know who our opponents will be, but we're gonna catch new Pokémon! Soon, we'll win the Vestroia League!" Ash exclaimed, as he looked happy. Pikachu cheered as well, but something on the horizon caught the Mouse Pokémon's eye.

Paul looked amazed at the sight of the light blue waves of water forming a twister, and he noticed that his Poké Ball that held a Gengar had immediately transformed into a small purple orb! To Paul, it felt like he was crossing over into a different world. He noticed that the winds stopped blowing, and Paul could see a port town in the distance.

Meanwhile, in a laboratory that was in a palace…

Prince Hydron was standing on a staircase, and he watched Professor Clay and his team of scientists analyze the data scans of a Pyrus Chimchar, an Aquos Piplup, a Ventus Turtwig, a Haos Magnemite, a Psyron Ralts, and a Darkus Umbreon. They were on small and separate metal platforms that slowly rose up from the ground.

One scientist, who had the job of developing ability cards, exclaimed loudly, "Sir, all the ability cards for the six Bakugan are ready! Also, the oceanic security scanners had detected a boat that's heading towards Alpha City!"

"Get those ability cards to the Vexos, and take care of that ship! For all we know, it could be backup for the Resistance. We can't take that chance, so destroy it!" The scientist nodded in agreement, and he pressed a button on his computer's keyboard.

Hydron wondered with a calm facial expression, as he walked up to Professor Clay, "Where did you find those Bakugan? I've never seen them before."

"They were left behind by some cowardly brawlers who decided to leave them behind after seeing the strength of the Vexos, but we'll make good use of these new test subjects." Professor Clay replied with a stern look on his face while looking down at the Bakugan.

Back on the ship…

May, Dawn, and Zoey had come up to the top deck to feel the sunlight shine on them. May used this opportunity to work on her tan, and she was wearing a skimpy brown bikini. May happily smiled, as she sat in a chair and relaxed. Dawn looked at her, and a faint smile formed on her face.

Max wondered with a curious facial expression while adjusting his glasses, "What's that?" Everyone stood behind the iron railing of the stern, and they noticed a green beam of energy heading straight for them!

"It looks like someone doesn't want us in the Vestroia Region! This is not good, guys!" Zoey told everyone while she looked serious. The green beam of energy struck the ship directly, and a green blast of energy immediately occurred! The six protagonists were blasted into the sky, and they were sent flying towards six different areas of the Vestroia Region!

Lync thought to himself while smirking evilly, as he stood on the wooden dock that overlooked the ocean and saw the remains of the ship sink into the water, _"It looks like this Ventus Venusaur is a pretty tough Bakugan." _He chuckled, and walked off.


End file.
